Abi Franklin
Abi Franklin is the mother of Seb, Charlie and Lexi Franklin. Anna Windass had previously visited Seb to give him and his twin siblings supplies, having been appalled by their living conditions. When she next called round, she was greeted by his mother Abi. Abi decided to take advantage of Anna visiting by getting her to look after Charlie and Lexi while she went for a nap upstairs. Anna noticed Abi was holding a bottle of vodka and criticised her for drinking while she should be looking after her children. When Seb returned home, he found Anna and Abi arguing. Anna told Abi that she needed to face up to her responsibilities while Abi warned Anna to keep her mouth shut and to leave her alone. Seb told Anna that his mother used to be a heroin addict and that he was scared after seeing her former dealers hanging around the house. Anna returned to Abi's house later that day and apologised for interfering with her children but assured her that she was always available if she needed help. Abi told Anna she didn't need her help and warned her that if she returned, she would phone the police. In October, she was found lying unconscious in the living room of the Franklin residence by Seb and Faye Windass, however it was suggested that Charlie and Lexi had found her. After the ambulance service assisted her to regain consciousness, she was found to have overdosed. The social services and police arrived, and the younger children were taken into care, much to Seb's dismay. Seb accused Anna of alerting social services, and the row caused Seb to be severely injured and put into hospital, where Abi confessed to Anna that Seb might have contracted HIV from a past girlfriend. However, she refused to take up responsibility for not informing Seb (or Faye) of the virus and called Faye a slut, which resulted in Anna furiously threatening to rip out her tongue if she were to ever slag Faye off again. Abi shockingly left the waiting room just as Faye and her father Tim Metcalfe walked in. Abi returned in January 2018 when Seb asked her to move away with him. Not divulging that he was scared of what Pat Phelan might do to him, Seb asked if there was a way to get out of Weatherfield. Abi explained that there was a housing scheme whilst she was in rehab, and she might have been able to get them placed on the register. Abi was later forced to admit that she was lying about the housing scheme, and Seb also discovered that she had stolen Eileen Phelan's window cleaning money. Furious, he threw her out. A few days later, Phelan met with Abi, and gave her the last of Seb's wages. He told her to inform him when Seb got in touch, to which she agreed. Gary Windass later tracked down Seb and Abi to a cafe. Before Seb could make a run for it, Gary stopped him and begged him to help Anna. List of appearances 2017 2018 {| width="100%" style="margin-bottom:0em; border-bottom: 0px solid #B8C7D9;" cellspacing=2 |style="width:20%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| *Mon 8th Jan (2) *Fri 12th Jan (1) *Wed 17th Jan (1) *Fri 20th Apr (1) |style="width:20%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| *Fri 20th Apr (2) *Mon 23rd Apr (1) *Mon 23rd Apr (2) *Fri 18th May (1) |style="width:20%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| *Fri 18th May (2) *Mon 21st May *Wed 23rd May (1) *Wed 13th Jun (1) |style="width:20%; font-size:100%; vertical-align:top; text-align:left; padding-left:1em;"| *Wed 13th Jun (2) *Fri 15th Jun *Tue 19th Jun *Fri 22nd Jun Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Franklin family Category:2017 minor characters Category:2018 minor characters Category:Residents of 11 Coronation Street Category:Convicts Category:Mechanics Category:Webster's Autocentre staff